Can You Survive 30: Everlasting
Can You Survive 30: Everlasting 'was the thirtieth installment of the Can You Survive Survivor series. The game began on March 21, 2019 and lasted for 39 days. The season featured all returning players to the series. It was the first All-Star edition to not feature returning twists. In the end, Mary Kwiatkowski beat out Austin Scarborough and Pete Morgan in a 6-4-0 vote respectively. The season stuck with and concluded the television / movie theme from the previous few seasons. It was loosely based on the Showtime drama, Unreal. Production Production for this season began in January 2019. Applications for the season began on March 1, 2019, remained open for one week, and were open to any previous contestant who did not compete in Legends or Saga. Five previous All-Star players were invited back to participate as The Producers. Ashlee (Nepal, Legends, Saga) and Jesse (Stone Age, Legends) were originally asked to return as Producers but turned down the offer. Twists * '''Producers '- Five previous all-stars returned and randomly selected two players from each original tribe to be a part of their fantasy team. Each round, the producers received points based on how well their team did in the game. At the final twelve, the two producers with the most combined points entered the game as regular players. If, at any point, a producer lost all of their team members, they would be automatically eliminated from the game. On day 19, it was announced that Aaron and Michael received the most points. They entered the game and chose the new tribes by picking who went to the other tribe. * 'The Rose Ceremony '- At the final 15, the remaining contestants competed in an individual challenge. The winner waas granted safety. They chose someone to become vulnerable. That person chose someone to be safe. This continued until the cast was split with seven safe and seven vulnerable. The last person remaining was exiled. Those selected as vulnerable went to tribal council and voted someone out. That person was replaced by the person at exile. * '''The Final Rose - Each person voted out prior to the jury had the opportunity to earn the final rose. Following each elimination, the eliminated contestants were told to keep up their social game in the pre-jury. During the live ceremony, they had three minutes to openly discuss who to eliminate. They then voted someone out publicly. At the final three, the person eliminated got to choose who remaining got eliminated and who won the final rose. The winner joined the jury as the tenth and final juror. Zach ultimately won the final rose. Castaways : The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' Season Summary Episode Guide Voting History Awards *Player of the Season: Mary *Fan Favorite: Amanda *Best Pre-juror: Jordan *Best Story Arc: Austin *Best Duo: Austin & Mary *Best Alliance: Rugrats *Hero: Gray *Villain: Kyle *Most Entertaining: Austin *Best Rivalry: Dave & Steve *Most Improved: Amanda